Izuku's Bizzare Adventure
by Batmarcus
Summary: When you live in a world full of people with super powers, one would think that things couldn't get more bizarre. However, for the young Izuku Midoriya, things are just getting started. Co-authored with Lord Zeppelin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! For give my enthusiasm please I am really tired, but this is going to be fun. Lord Zeppelin (my friend, co-author and Beta) and I have been excited about this one. We both love both franchises. So after a while we had an idea we both liked and now, here we are! So before you read there are a few things you should know about what we changed for things in this story:**

**1\. Stands can be seen by anyone and everyone. Not just other stand users people think they're just another quirk type basically.**

**2\. A non stand user can attack a stand.**

**3\. However a stand can usually only be really effected by quirks. How much damage they take be it minor or major is dependent up the strength of the quirk and the durability of the stand.**

**4\. Not everyone will have a stand, just like not everyone has a quirk.**

**So all that out of the way please...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Seven year old Izuku Midoriya was staring down three other boys. Glaring and simultaneously trying not to cry. He was scared. Of course he was. But he wasn't going to back down.

"Stop it Ka-Chan! You're hurting him! You don't have to do this!" Izuku yelled to the Ash blonde boy standing in the center of the trio, who smirked, letting off a few small explosions in his palms.

"Get out of the way, Deku! The kid was asking for it," Bakugo said, shrugging.

"No, if you won't stop, then…" Izuku paused swallowing, was he really about to do this? He looked over his shoulder at the other boy behind him sprawled on the ground and nodded.

"I'll stop you myself!" Izuku said, raising his trembling hands.

"Fine, suit yourself, Deku!" Bakugo called out as the three boys all rushed the green-haired child. He closed his eyes ready for the hits and then he felt something. It was an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. It spread outward. It seemed to separate from him and then-

"DORA!" A small, somewhat shrill-sounding voice rang out. Izuku opened his eyes. Bakugo was laying flat on his back, the other two boys had stopped in shock.

In front of Izuku stood a small muscled figure about the same size as him. It had dark green skin the same shade as Izuku's hair, and all over its body were silver diamond-shaped plates. It was glaring at the others and judging by the position, it had been what knocked Bakugo flat.

"Uh, what's that!?" One of the boys asked. The figure turned it's glare to him and the boy jumped backward, the other boy however got a little closer.

"Whoa, I think it's his quirk! Look at it, it looks so… cool." He admitted reaching out a hand to touch it this was mistake on his part.

"DORARA!" It cried out again before landing several swift punches to the other boy's gut, knocking him backward.

"Whoa, hold on Izuku call off that whatever it is!" The large tubby boy with wings said, waving his arms from side to side.

Call it off? Izuku wasn't even sure how he had called it out, if he even had. He reached out to it and the thing smiled as he set his palm on it's shoulder.

"Go, leave him alone or I'll have it attack again!" Izuku warned as Bakugo sat up stunned but smiling.

"Well, well maybe your aren't so defenseless after all Deku. Weird quirk though. Even so, it'll never be as good as mine!" Bakugo said, sticking his tongue out as the being narrowed its eyes.

"Still, I guess there's really no point in fighting right now, we'd all get in trouble. So you both get off the hook for now," Bakugo said, spitting on the ground before giving a wave to the other two boys who followed him away.

Izuku watched making sure they were gone before he turned to the boy behind him; "Are you okay?" He asked reaching out and helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks. Your quirk is really cool!" The other boy said before noticing Izuku was crying a little.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you get hurt by them," The little boy asked.

"No, it's not that," Izuku said, wiping his eyes and cheeks of tears. "It's nothing. Really," Izuku lied.

What he wasn't telling the boy was that all his young life, he thought that he'd be quirkless due to something the doctors told him some time ago. However, as he stood here in this moment, he knew now that they were wrong, and this being standing beside him was proof of that.

He recalled his mom saying his dad had a quirk similar to this. He had never used it around Izuku, but that seemed to have more to do with his near constant travel than anything else.

'_Mom! I've gotta get home and show her!'_ He thought excitedly, running off as the being seemed to fade into him.

He ran all the way home, which he almost regretted given that they lived on the seventh floor of the apartment complex. He burst into the living room and found his mother watching TV.

"Mom…*gasp* Mom *pant* Look! I've got a quirk like dad!" He said trying to catch is breath for a moment.

"Izuku slow down what are you talking about? Is everything okay?" She asked bringing him a glass of water which he gratefully gulped down.

"Yes! I've got a quirk! I've got a quirk look!" He said closing his eyes and focusing as hard as he could before the small being sprang out of him faster than it had the first time. It hovered in front of him as he smiled.

"See!? Now I can be hero!" Izuku said happily. Inko was speechless for so long that a deafening silence settled between them. Just before he could say anything else, his mom pelted into him with a hug that nearly knocked him flat, not that it would have been hard.

"Izuku! That's wonderful!" She said, holding him tight as he could feel her crying a little in joy as his quirk faded and he hugged her back.

Hours later, while Izuku was bathing, Inko pulled out a small very special cell phone. Her husband had given this to her before he left on his last trip, telling her to phone him with this if something bad happened, or if Izuku's quirk manifested while he was away. Otherwise he would usually get in touch once every few weeks.

Opening it up, she dialed the only number in it. The phone rang only twice before he answered.

"Inko! What's happened!? Are you or Izuku hurt!?" He asked instantly and she smiled at his worry.

"No dear, we're fine. It's just Izuku's quirk finally manifested!" She said excitedly.

"Are you serious?! That's great! What did he get, my bet was on telekinesis like you." He said seeming much more relaxed but excited.

"Actually, his quirk is one just like yours." She admitted. A solid minute of near silence besides some scuffling in the background stretched. She was starting to worry before her husband spoke again.

"Inko are you… hold on. Jotoro! Can you finish this already I'm trying to talk to my wife!?"

"Is now really the best time for that!?" Another male's voice asked, sounding highly calm and a bit sarcastic.

"Yes! It's about my son! Sorry about that Inko. Anyway, you're sure, right?" He asked, apparently ignoring whatever was going on behind him.

"Of course I am he showed it to me. It even kind of looks like yours." She said still a bit worried.

"Right, okay Inko can you keep Izuku home or with you for a little while like maybe for the next day or so? However long it takes me to get back?" He asked.

"I mean sure, of course I can, but why?"

"Well, with this he's going to need some training or his new quirk might pop out whenever he gets scared and hit things. Can't have that. Plus, I have some family members you both should meet. We shouldn't be too long in getting there." He said seriously.

"Oh, well alright, but will it attack me too?" She asked.

"It shouldn't you're his mother he loves and trusts you just don't sneak up and scare him and it should be okay." He said before she heard a small rumble go off in the background on his end.

"He's getting away!" The other voice said.

"Oh for the love of… Inko I gotta go! I'll see you both in a few days. Tell Izuku I love him, love you too!" He said quickly before hanging up.

'_Well that was… bizzare._' She thought closing the old flip phone, she was never sure what all her husband got up to while he was away, but that seemed important and he always came back mostly alright so she hadn't really asked or rather he never really had a fully straight answer for her.

* * *

**-Two Days Later, Mid Afternoon-**

Inko and Izuku were getting home from grocery shopping. As requested, she had kept Izuku with her at nearly all times. He seemed happy throughout. He would summon his quirk and try to see if he could get it to talk, but so far it hadn't said a word.

As they returned home they found that there were several black cars parked outside their complex. Several men with large symbols bearing the initials SWF stood around the whole place.

"Mom, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Izuku asked as one of his hands seemed to become one of his quirk's.

"I don't know, dear. Stay close, alright?" She asked and he nodded as one of the men approached.

"Ah! Mrs. Midoriya! It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry if things seem a little intense, we're just doing a floor by floor sweep to make sure everything is clear. Your husband is of course in your home," The agent said in a professional tone.

"Wait, dad's here!?" Izuku asked excitedly.

"Indeed he is. Please follow me," He said as he led the mother-son duo up to their home where they were let in by another agent, who in turn led them into the living room.

"And over here is one of me and Inko when Izuku was born. Man, it feels so long ago now," A voice said. Turning slightly to the left, they were met with a pair of tall men, both easily over 190 cm each.

One was wearing a white uniform with gold buttons on the jacket along with a matching hat with gold decals in the shape of a dolphin forming a "J" and a sun next to it, looking as if it was forming the word "Jo".

The other was wearing a purple suit with gold, heart-shaped pins in the lapel with matching shoes and pants. His most distinguishing feature however was his pompadour style hairdo that rest comfortably atop his head. That was a hairstyle that Izuku and Inko could recognize anywhere.

Turning around, the man with the eccentric hairstyle looked at the pair and smirked a bit in recognition.

"Dad?" Izuku asked in hope.

"How ya been, kid?" Josuke Higashikata asked, his smirk turning to a genuine smile as tears of joy fell from his son's eyes before Izuku ran up to his father and tackled him in a hug, which Josuke took effortlessly as he picked up and hugged his boy back.

"I've been great! I got a quirk! Did Mom tell you?" He asked as Josuke chuckled.

"Yeah she did, and it was such good news I had to come back and see you. Both of you." He said before they both looked to Inko.

"So, you going to stare or join in the hug?" Josuke asked opening his other arm in time to catch her in a hug as well.

"Heh, fatherhood looks good on you Josuke, I must admit." The other man said with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks. I should probably introduce you all. Inko, this is Jotoro Kujo. He's my partner when we travel, and also, technically speaking, our... nephew," Josuke said awkwardly.

"Nephew? How can he be our nephew? He's at least nine, ten years older than us!?" Inko asked, clearly confused.

"It's a long story. You see, my dad, he uhh…" Josuke stammered a bit.

"Great Grandpa Joseph apparently couldn't keep it in his pants," Said a girl's voice. Turning around, Inko saw a girl who looked to be only a year, maybe two, older than Izuku. She had dark blue hair with blonde streaks done into a long braid. Her eyes looked like Jotoro's and if anything she seemed a bit bored by proceedings.

"Jolyne, you shouldn't talk like that," Jotoro said in a slightly stern voice.

"What, I was just telling the truth. He always dances around it," She shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you had to say it. Where's your brother? You're supposed to be keeping an eye on him."

"He saw all the All Might figures and wanted to look at them closer so I left him there," She said.

"Wait! Someone's playing with my figures!? Someone's in my room!?" Izuku exclaimed in slight panic, wiggling out of his father's arms and making a dash for his room.

"Wow, he can really move when he wants to," Jolyne observed before turning back to Inko and giving a slight bow.

"Nice to finally meet you Grand Aunt Inko," She said.

'_Grand Aunt!? I, but…'_ Inko's brain seemed to short out a bit. "I need some tea," She finally breathed as the other adults and Jolyne all nodded and followed her to the living room.

Meanwhile, Izuku had sprinted down the hallway until he reached his room where he looked to find a young boy about his age examining one of his favorite All Might action figures in his hands. He was around the same height as Izuku (give or take a few centimeters) with unkempt black hair and wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey!" Izuku exclaimed, startling the boy and causing him to drop the action figure. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Izuku's face turned to one of panic. Just before the toy hit the ground, the boy shouted.

"**Deep Purple**!" He exclaimed loudly as a purple being appeared beside him and seemingly flew toward the ground caught the figure before it hit the hardwood surface. The being, after catching the precious toy, stood back up as both it and the boy looked to Izuku.

Izuku got a better look at the strange being and saw that it stood the same height as the boy. It was a light purple in color and its bottom half seemed to be made of purple vines that were unraveled to the point that it didn't have legs. The vines that made up its body seemed to stretch to the young boy and attached to his feet like a shadow. It's most prominent feature was the large, yellow stars on its deltoids. Stars the looked incredibly familiar to young Izuku.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't trying to scare you, I just don't want my stuff ruined some of it is really special," Izuku said carefully, staring at the other boy and then at the being beside him.

"Right sorry, I was just looking. I promise," The other boy said as the being beside him tilted it's head to the side curiously.

"Well thanks I guess, I'm just not exactly used to guests," Izuku admitted before cautiously reaching forward and taking the figure. The being made a move and out of defensive reflex Izuku jumped backward as his quirk came out as well, glaring at the other.

"Whoa! You have one too!" The other boy said excitedly before seeming to notice the tension between the two beings.

"Oh, sorry hold on," He said as his own withdrew back into him.

"See, no threat I guess we both kinda scared each other," He said a bit awkwardly as Izuku withdrew his own quirk.

"Yeah, so you have a quirk like me and dad's too, huh!? That's pretty cool! Though what was with those big symbols on its arms?" He asked.

"Oh, those? It's my family's birthmark. Everyone from dads side has one. It's on the back left shoulder usually. When my quirk came out the first time it just had them," He shrugged.

"Hey, I've got that birthmark too!" Izuku said excitedly moving his shirt to the side to show the purple star-shaped marking on his inner left shoulder.

The other boy smiled shifting his own shirt to show the same mark; "So, I guess that means we're related then! Are you, Grand Uncle Josuke's son? He said that we were going to see his family when they came to get me and my sister,"

"Yeah, that's my dad," Izuku said happily before a thought occurred to him, "So if my dads your Grand Uncle, what does that make us?"

The other boy also looked puzzled- "Huh you know I never thought about that. I think it means we're cousins of some sort?" He asked, shrugging after a moment.

"By the way we didn't start this right. Hi, My names Jonah Kujo," He said offering a hand for Izuku, who shook it, smiling.

"Izuku Midoriya," He said.

Before either of them could say much more, Inko called out from the living room for Izuku. Having nothing better to do Jonah followed him out to the adults.

After everyone had had a snack, Josuke looked beyond excited.

"Alright, I think it's about time, wouldn't you say Jotaro?" He asked as the bigger man gave a slight nod of his head.

"Good grief, we might as well get on with it if it'll get you to stop bouncing around like a kid on a sugar rush."

"Hey! It's a big moment alright!? I'm allowed to be excited," Josuke said defensively before turning to his son with a wide smile.

"Alright then, Izuku. Show me your Stand!"

"You mean my quirk?" Izuku asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, I mean... sort of. We'll explain later, I promise, but I want to see it first," He said waving his arms a little in the same manner his son often did.

"Okay?" Izuku said, slightly confused before shrugging. Getting off the couch, he stood in the center of the room and produced his quirk. The small being came out and stood beside him as Izuku leaned on its shoulder, smiling.

"Aw, look at it! It's like a small Crazy Diamond! I'm gonna call it Little Diamond!" He said excitedly, examining it from every angle.

"Dad, that's not his name," Izuku muttered, a bit red-faced.

"Oh, did you already give him a name then?" Josuke asked.

"Well no, not really. I wanted to name it something like yours, but I couldn't think of anything yet," Izuku admitted.

"Huh, well if Little Diamond's out, what about… Diamond Is Forever?" Josuke asked after a minute's thought.

"I… kinda like that! Do you?" Izuku asked, looking to the being in question which just smiled at him, "I'll take that as a yes." Izuku said.

"Alright then. Welcome to the family, Diamond is Forever," Josuke said before producing his own Crazy Diamond, which smiled down at the smaller being.

"Come on, everyone! I want a picture. All Stands out too!" Josuke said.

There was a collective sigh from Jotaro and his kids, but after a moment he nodded. Knowing Josuke, he was unlikely to drop this. It was better to get it over and done with.

Once he had setup the camera, he gave another wave, and for the first time, Izuku got to see the other stands he hadn't before.

Jolyne's was different from her brother's. It looked humanoid like the others, with a similar height and build to Jolyne's own. However her's was blue, and seemed to be wearing a pair of sunglasses. It also seemed to have studs all over its body and from a few openings, Izuku thought its insides looked to be made of silk.

However, out of all the "Stands", as his father called them, that he's seen today, Jotaro's was possibly the most impressive.

It stood as tall as Jotaro himself and was practically made of muscle with studded gauntlets with a loincloth and boots. It reminded Izuku of a stereotypical Barbarian class character in some of the RPGs that he'd play sometimes (Minus the giant battle axe, of course). He couldn't help but be in awe of its appearance and presence.

"Before we take this picture, allow me to clarify something to you, Izuku. What you think is a quirk is in reality something completely different. The power that we Joestars possess, these beings that stand by our side, even in the most trying of times. They're called… A Stand," Jotaro explained, his Stand floating proudly beside him.

"A Stand is a manifestation of a person's soul. Whether it be conjured from our base desires or a physical embodiment of our fighting spirit, your Stand will be there to protect and fight for you whenever you need it to."

Izuku was, to say the least, stunned by this revelation. To say that these Stands were not, in fact, quirks, but in reality something else entirely, flipped the young boy's world view on its head.

After they took the family photo, the family sat down once more and Jotaro cleared his throat.

"Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, it's time we get down to business," He said as he reached into his jacket and took out a set of polaroid photographs.

"For those of you who don't know, Josuke's father and my grandfather, Joseph Joestar, is a Stand user like the rest of us. His power is known as Hermit Purple and has the power of divination. He has the power to create psychic images using his Stand. Unfortunately, due to his failing health on account of his old age, he can't use it too much these days. However, I've recently requested that he use it to locate a… distant relative of ours," He said as he placed the photos down on the coffee table. The three photos showed a fancy house with brilliant architecture, a street sign that looked to be in what some of the group assumed to be Italian, and finally, a young man with curly golden locks in a flamboyant outfit with a ladybug pin on his left coat breast.

"This man's name is Giorno Giovanna, he used to be known as Haruno Shiobana. To be blunt without being too confusing, he's something of a cousin to all of us, as well as the son of a man Joseph and I once faced off against named DIO. That story is far too long for me to get into here and now." Jotaro sighed and Izuku saw his eyes narrow just slightly, as if remembering something unpleasant and frustrating.

"Anyway, a friend of mine and Josuke's kept track of him for us for a short time a few years back. However, since he came home, Giorno became damn near impossible for us to find for a long while. Only recently has he shown back up on our radar and he has a lot more influence than he did when we last saw him. Lately we've had the feeling we need to go and see him."

"A feeling?" Izuku asked confused.

"Yes, Stand users tend to be drawn to each other, much like a pair of magnets. This is a trip we've been meaning to go on, but Izuku manifesting his stand along with Giorno coming back on the radar and other rumors the Speedwagon Foundation have been hearing, things are picking up, so we think it would be best for us all to go and visit Giorno just as a precaution and to warn him of the danger that might be coming. Think of it as a family reunion," Jotaro said.

"Basically, what we're saying is pack a bag, Inko. You too, Izuku. We're all going on a vacation to Italy!" Josuke said excitedly.

"I wouldn't call it a vacation, but we are going to Italy. Our jet leaves at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning," Jotaro added, taking a seat on the couch.

"That, that doesn't give us much time for a trip like this! We need passports for a start." Inko said.

"I took care of that actually. All the passports and everything, including hotel, is set. You just need to pack," Josuke said, smiling. Inko for the second time was stunned, and Josuke chuckled.

"How long are we going to be away?" Inko asked

"Not sure, it'll depend upon how our meeting with Giorno goes."

"Go pack Inko, I'll explain more later. I promise," Josuke said before turning to his son, "Izuku, why don't you take Jolyne and Jonah to your room. They can help you pack."

"Oh, uh, sure. I guess," Izuku said as Jonah and Jolyne followed him out of the room.

* * *

Once they were sure they were alone Josuke's face became serious, "So we're sure that Giorno isn't working with this All For One guy, right?"

"Yes, we are as sure as we can be anyway. If anything, Giorno seems to be a target of All For One and whoever his new ally is."

"It has something to do with this DIO guy, but you said you defeated him right?"

"Yes, but his influence and his followers seem to stretch farther than I thought. We aren't sure what they're plan is for sure. All Might says things between him and All For One are personal, whoever this ally is and whatever they want to do we don't know right now, but they're coming after those linked to DIO and the Joestars. Whether to kill them or not I am not sure."

"Putting Giorno right in their crosshairs. As well as us, so what we're going to warn him just in case?"

"Basically and we'll see how things go from there. The kids are going because it's the best way to keep them safe is to keep them with us. Anyways, you should go talk to your wife, I'll see if the Speedwagon Foundation can get us any more information."

"Right, thanks Jotaro," Josuke said, going to talk to Inko as Jotaro stared out the window.

"Good grief, things can never be simple can they?" He muttered to himself before heading out to the agents.

* * *

**A/N: So ends chapter one! Seriously we had a lot of fun planning this story and writing this chapter. I think it turned out great, and we both hope that you like it! If you're reading this, thank you for taking the time to read this story weappreciate all reviews and what not assuming we get a few. Thank you all and have pleasant evening or day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! So first of all, we want to say wow! We are both really happy and excited to see the amount of support we got for this, for just one chapter! Twenty-Four Favorites, and Twenty-Two follows. We really are thrilled. Seriously, Lord Zeppelin and I really want to thank all of you from the bottom of our hearts, it means a lot to know that many people like our story! So now onto something we thought would be fun review responses!:**

**Rhaast the Darkin Scythe: Glad you love it hopefully you will continue to!**

**Guest: We are glad that you see the potential! However, Just because Izuku has a stand that looks a lot like his dads doesn't mean it will have the same ability.**

**D3lph0xL0v3r: We really loved your review! Glad that you're so excited for the story! To answer your questions about Jonah's Stand:**

**1\. It is known as Deep Purple (Named after the Band of the same name).**

**2\. Its abilities will be revealed soon enough now that we've introduced Greta into the story.**

**3\. It looks like a cross between Hermit Purple and Heirophant Green.**

**4\. It's similar to Stone Free in that it focuses more on utility rather than brute strength like Star Platinum or Crazy Diamond.**

**Hopefully that satisfies your curiosity for the time being. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story here on.**

**awsomerebel55: We hope you continue to like it! As for what Izuku's stand can do, well you'll have to weight and see later on!**

**Darkchaser: Glad you liked chapter one! You don't have to wait any longer as here's chapter two!**

**Dracus6: That is an interesting idea! We will keep it in mind. Right now though, we aren't taking on more stories we're keeping focused on what we have rolling right now!**

**So that all said, thank you all again! Enjoy!**

* * *

Izuku was excited and admittedly a bit confused. So much had changed in just a few days. Just days ago, his life had been... well, he would hesitate to call it "bad", just not as interesting. Now though, he had a quirk. Well, sort of. He had met family he hadn't known about, and he had spent the last several hours on a private jet to Italy.

"So, do you guys always travel like this?" Inko asked.

"Yes. At least when we need to fly to places. It's a lot more peaceful than any trip I ever took with the old man," Jotaro said, adjusting his white cap.

"Really? Why? Was he hard to deal with?" Inko asked, stirring her tea a little.

"Not exactly. It wasn't the old man himself, it more had to do with his terrible travel luck. See, every time I was in a vehicle with the old man he somehow found a way to crash it. He's been in four plane crashes in his life, two of which I was there for. So many car wrecks I stopped counting, and there was that time we had to abandon a submarine at the bottom of the Red Sea. Good grief, the fact he lived as long as he did is a minor miracle even for our family," He sighed.

"Huh, I never knew about most of that," Josuke said giving a shrug.

"Wait, you had to abandon a submarine, while still underwater!? How have you never told us this story!?" Jonah asked as Jolyne too looked curious, though less excited than the two boys.

"It never came up, you know your mother doesn't like me to tell you both too many stories about my past. She thinks it'll make you both pick up some bad habits."

"Well, mom's not here now, so you could tell us this one," Jolyne said casually.

"Good grief... Fine, gather 'round, all of you, because I only want to tell this one time today."

* * *

**-Italy-**

On the deck of a manor that overlooked a mid-sized beach along a cove, a man stood, admiring the waves. He was dressed in a dark purple two piece suit with golden accents. Three ladybug charms adorned his chest and in the center was a heart shaped gap that exposed his chest. His golden hair was done into a mid-length braid, with three golden curls in a row over his forehead.

As he stared out at the beach, a young woman approached him and spoke; "Excuse me sir, but the Yaoyorozu family has arrived."

"Excellent. Thank you, Aurora. Would you mind getting Antonio for me? I know how much he's been looking forward to seeing Momo again," He said turning and giving the woman a charming smile as she nodded.

"Of course, sir." She said and with a slight bow she set off back into the house.

Giorno Giovanna smiled to himself. Life was good. It had taken a lot of time, blood, and effort to get it there, but it was. He was pleased with things anyway, he had a good life working for him both on the surface and beneath it.

Just before he entered the manor he could have sworn he saw figures approaching in the distance. However, he didn't have time to investigate further. The Yaoyorozu's were dear friends and business partners who he only ever got to see once every few months.

As he entered, he could hear chattering and two little voices laughing. Smiling to himself he turned the corner and saw little Momo chatting animatedly with a boy who had short red hair, and icy blue eyes. His own son, Antonio, who seemed just as pleased to see her as she was to see him.

"Glad to see everyone's happy. I hope you've been well?" Giorno asked asked as everyone looked up and smiled.

"Giorno, good to see you after all this time," The man said, stepping up to shake his hand.

"You as well. I'm happy to report that I have managed to line up a fair few of your properties, if you would like to discuss some of the terms?"

"Yes, of course. Momo, why don't you and Antonio go play on the beach. Just stay out of the ocean alright?"

"Yes, Daddy… last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" She called out running ahead of Antonio.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Antonio said chasing after her as the adults all laughed.

"She gets smarter every time," Giorno said as they headed deeper into the manor.

* * *

Josuke Higashikata was pretty sure they were lost. Normally, he wouldn't doubt Jotaro, he was usually pretty on top of things. However, neither of them had ever been to Italy, and this far outside a city seemed an unlikely place to find the person the Speedwagon Foundation had called a bit eccentric, not to mention his real job.

"Jotaro are you sure about this?" He asked from his spot in the passenger seat, of the large van they had managed to get.

"Yes, I'm sure the file says he lives out here somewhere," Jotaro said simply.

"Yeah, but I have my doubts about it. I mean information can be wrong, you know?"

"It's not. We're nearly there. Just a quick chat with the guy, then we can all do some sight seeing and enjoy ourselves," Jotaro said

"Yeah, I guess though I still feel like maybe we shouldn't have brought them to the meeting itself," Josuke muttered cautiously, gesturing to their family members in the back on the van.

"If we somehow get on his bad side, they're all much safer with us than without us at the hotel," Jotaro muttered back.

"Yeah, maybe I mean I now we're in his territory and all, I just don't want to put them in unnecessary danger."

"If this all goes well, they'll never be in any real danger in all of Italy," Jotaro said seriously as he pulled the car over to the side of a medium-sized beach.

"Stay close," Jotaro muttered as they got out.

"Whoa! We really were going to the beach!" Jonah said excitedly jumping out of the van.

"Of course we are, twerp, why would dad say we were and then not go? I don't see how this is supposed to help him find that Giorno guy though," Jolyne sighed getting out after the two boys, along with Inko and few bags.

"Yeah, me either," Izuku admitted confused.

"Don't worry, it will. Come on," Jotaro said, taking a bag and slinging it over his shoulder before leading the way onto the beach. In the distance, Josuke noticed a large ornate-looking manor overlooking the beach.

'_Maybe he wasn't wrong.'_ Josuke thought, still extremely cautious.

As they started journeying onto the beach Josuke saw two kids run out onto the beach. If he had to guess, they were racing. The dark-haired girl had a very clear advantage, but the boy was making headway.

"There we are, that's exactly what I was hoping for. That's where we'll find Giorno. All we have to do is make just a little bit of noise."

"Why is it I was afraid you were going to say something like that?" Josuke sighed.

Jotaro smirked; "Because you've been working with me for a little too long I suppose. Come on let's get this over with."

"Wait! You're not going to hurt the kids right?" Josuke asked.

"No, but I've been told that I come off as pretty intimidating when I want to be, and really you don't need much more than that with most kids."

"This ranks among one of the biggest '_I can't believe we're doing this_' moments I've had with you." Josuke sighed.

"That says a lot."

"Kind of my point."

* * *

Momo and Antonio were building a sandcastle. Minding their own business, until they heard footsteps approaching. Of course, due to the loud crashing waves by the time they heard the footsteps their owners were close.

Looking up they found two large men leading the way onto the beach. One dressed in all purple, the other dressed in a long white trench coat. Behind them, was a green haired woman and a few other kids.

Both kids backed up a little, as the man in the trench coat stepped forward and stopped a few feet from them.

"Excuse me," He said in a deep baritone that betrayed little emotion, "We're looking for someone and were told we could find them here. Do you recognize this man?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and showing the photo of Giorno to the two kids.

Both sets of eyes widened, but to their credit not for very long. The boy's eyes shifted to a slight glare, in fact. A glare that Jotaro easily took notice of, as he found it somewhat familiar.

"Why? What exactly do you want?" The boy asked cautiously.

"Nothing too bad, we just want to have a… chat," Jotaro said with just the slightest pause and a smile that he knew was probably not too reassuring.

"I don't believe you," The boy said.

"I don't trust you, why don't you just leave!?" The girl demanded, glaring slightly at them as well. Jotaro was impressed, the kids had guts.

"No, I don't think we will. If you know where this man is, it would be in your best interest to take us there," Jotaro said, taking another step closer to them.

He was however immediately forced to jump backward. Not that he had felt life threatening danger, but he had avoided what would have been a very uncomfortable low blow as a shrill, and somewhat robotic-sounding voice rang out with a phrase he hadn't heard in years-

"MUDA!"

As he landed a few feet away, he saw a small Stand glaring at him. It looked a lot like a sci-fi warriors armor. Done in a dark blue, white, and gold color scheme, it's glowing golden eyes narrowed at him.

'_That wasn't what I was expecting,_' He thought, trying to gauge the Stand's range.

The blue glow that surrounded the boy for a moment told him whose Stand it was. He was about to try and see what it was capable of, when he heard the sound of a gun firing thrice. Turning his head, he saw the bullets headed towards him.

"**Star Platinum: The World!**" He called out before, to everyone else's eyes, he seemed to teleport out of the way, his hat on the ground with a bullet hole in the dead center.

Beside him, Star Platinum stood, opening its mighty hand to release the other two bullets.

"I'm impressed you were able to dodge it," A voice came from near the house. Coming out of the shade the mansion cast over the beach was a man in a very flamboyant-looking outfit holding a snub-nosed revolver pistol in his hands.

"Not many can claim they dodged my Stand, Sex Pistols," He finished as what could only be described as six little bullet-shaped imps either floated around his head or clung to his shoulders. An odd thing about them that Jotaro noticed is that they were number 1 through 7, but skipped over the number 4.

"We're not here to cause trouble. We wish to speak to your boss, Giorno Giovanna," Jotaro said firmly.

"... Antonio, Momo, go back inside," The man said as the children complied. Once they were inside, the man trained his gun on Jotaro.

"Tell me how you know that name, and don't try lying to me. You may have dodged Sex Pistols once, but I don't miss twice. I can shoot the fleas off a dog's back at twenty meters… While it's standing behind me."

"That's a lot more impressive than the last gun based stand I met," Jotaro said raising a hand as Josuke looked to make a move on the other man.

"I know his name, because I have sources of my own. They worked long and hard to find out about him, which impressively was a lot harder than you would think given his status as a property dealer for the rich and powerful."

"Yeah, I bet it was only those he wants to know about him usually do. We'll have to look into any possible leaks. So, why should I let you live any of you now I know all this?" He demanded.

"Because, you might be able to take me out before I can dodge at this range, but you can't hit my partner before he takes you down," Jotaro challenged looking to Josuke.

"Bold claim, but do you really want to test that theory?" The man asked, but Jotaro saw him push a button on the side of his hip.

"I'd rather we not have to, but if you don't want to listen we can find out," Jotaro said as Star Platinum tensed behind him.

The tension mounted as Crazy Diamond appeared beside Josuke. The kids each made a move.

"Stay where you are kids!" Josuke said in a voice much more firm than Izuku had ever heard from his father before that froze him in his place.

As each of the three men prepared to make a move, a new, much more calm voice, came from the manor-

"Now, now Mista, that's quite enough. No need to start a fight like this in front of children, at least not yet," It said.

The man now identified as Mista sighed and lowered his weapon as the man they were looking for approached from behind. He was accompanied by another man with long silver hair wearing a reddish pink two piece suit that was filled with holes on the sleeves and legs.

"You must forgive Mista. His job is to protect me and those in my company after all. Though I can't say I blame him. You walked onto my property, and scared my guests' daughter as well as my son. I take neither of these things lightly. So, Mr. Jotaro, was it? You had better have an iron clad reason to be here," He said in a calm and measured voice.

Jotaro and Josuke's eyes widened. None of their information had said anything about a family. At least not a blood family. In addition, Jotaro was starting to realize just how much Giorno reminded him of DIO. Though smaller than he had been, although he wupposed DIO's figure could have just been his great Grandfathers, these were questions for a later date.

For now, he looked down at the shorter man, and chose his words very carefully.

"Is there a more private place we can talk? What we have to say is a rather long story, and I don't want you to miss any details. This is definitely something that will affect you and your life."

Giorno stared at him for a moment, and Jotaro could see the intrigue in his eyes. After a pause, he nodded, "Very well, but I will need to finish with my guests. Fugo, take Mr. Jotaro and his companions to the study. I'll join you all momentarily," He said as he made his way back towards the mansion, followed closely by Mista.

"Follow me, please," The man in the swiss cheese suit said as he lead the group forward into the house, Inko and the children following close to Josuke and Jotaro.

* * *

The manor was somehow even more elegant and lavish than the outside had made it seem. The carpets were warm and soft, to the extent they could feel it through their shoes. And the walls were lined with armors and paintings.

"Jeez, just how loaded is this guy?" Jolyne asked, going to touch a suit of armor.

"I wouldn't do that. No touching, you aren't trusted yet. Besides, some of this stuff is worth more than your home," Fugo warned.

"You'd be surprised," Jolyne muttered to herself, but regardless withdrew her hand out of respect. As they passed Josuke saw Giorno's son glare at them before sticking his tongue out and joining the group behind Mista.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," Inko said to him, clutching their son's shoulders as they walked.

Josuke turned, smiling to her, "Don't worry, Inko, I know things were a bit intense back there, but I promise, everything will be okay," Josuke said, wrapping his arms around both of them.

Soon enough they entered a large room with a gigantic desk, with multiple monitors. As well as several large arm chairs situated throughout the room, and giant shelves filled with books along the far wall.

Beside the bookshelves, three people had been talking, but stopped as soon as the large group entered.

"Mom!" Antonio exclaimed, running over and hugging a young woman with long, pink hair, bright emerald green eyes and skin that had a slight tan to it. Dressed in a pink suit not too different from Giorno's. She smiled catching him and hugging him close.

"I thought you were supposed to be gone for another few days?" Antonio asked happily.

"We were, but Greta and I managed to wrap things up earlier than we thought. I was going to surprise you and your father, but I seem to have missed something. New friends?" Trish Giovanna (formerly Una) asked running an eye over the gathering.

"Not exactly, Lady Giovanna," Fugo said seriously.

"Then it might be a good thing we got back when we did, huh, Greta?" She asked, turning to the other woman.

The woman beside the pink-haired pop star stood slightly shorter than Trish by a few centimeters. She had long brown hair with bleached tips and wore scarlet lipstick upon her slightly elderly face. If the Joestar group had to estimate, she looked to be in her mid-fifties, if not slightly younger.

She wore a dress consisting of a knee-length black skirt and a white ruffled dress shirt that reminded some of the younger members of the group of a pirate's shirt. Finishing off her attire was a pair of black leather gloves and black stiletto heels. She was quite elegant to say the least.

"Yes, it is. I've been expecting them. I'm glad we got back in time to be here," She said, smiling as she looked over the crew.

"What do you mean you've been expecting us?" Josuke asked suddenly very suspicious.

"I would have thought what she meant was obvious? She knew you were coming, duh," Said a young boy's voice from the third arm chair as he poked his head around the edge of it.

He was about Izuku and Jonah's age as well. With dark red hair streaked with gold and done into a spiky ponytail. His golden eyes shined with a bit of amusement. He was dressed in a white shirt with navy blue pants, a jacket of the same shade hung over the back of his chair.

"You aren't too bright are you?" He asked.

"No, they really aren't. But they are strong, at least I think so," Antonio said high-fiving the other boy.

"Hey! Don't insult my Grand Uncle Josuke like that! He's way smarter than you could ever hope to be!" Jonah said defensively.

"No, not really. Or at least I doubt it. If it helps, I was talking about all of you," The other boy said casually.

"What?! You get over here and say that to my face!" Jonah challenged.

"I would, but I can smell you from here. Any closer and I might die."

"That's it! I'm going to kick his sorry butt from here to Rome!" Jonah declared, making a move to attack the other boy, only for Jolyne's arm to shoot out and wrap around him like a snake.

"Keep your cool, he's just trying to goad you in," She warned.

"Is it really trying at this point? Because I feel like I successfully goaded him in," The other boy said before Greta smacked him hard over the back of his head with her middle and index fingers.

"That's enough Ravi. Be respectful. They're here as Giorno's guests if he's let them in here. So apologize," She demanded in a sweet tone that somehow came off as more threatening than most people yelling.

"Sorry." Ravi muttered, looking at the ground.

There was laughter, but not just any laughter. It was a laugh Jotaro would never forget no matter how many years had passed since he last heard it.

"Kids, they're always at least amusing," The voice said.

"Polnareff!? Where are you?" Jotaro asked, looking around the room for signs of the Frenchman he once traveled with.

"Over here on the desk, Monsieur! Been far too long, Jotaro!" The voice said as the group looked in the direction of the desk to find a small turtle sitting on the desktop.

"Bonjour, mon amis! We meet again at last!" The turtle spoke proudly, "If I still had proper arms, I'd shake your hand, Jotaro."

The room was silent a moment as this information set in for the Stand-wielding marine biologist before he simply adjusted his hat and groaned in annoyance.

"Good freaking grief. How and why are you a turtle?" Jotaro asked, barely phased by this new revelation.

"It's a very long and complicated story, old friend. I'm sure Giorno will fill in the gaps later," Polnareff said.

The others, however, were a bit less calm about the fact they were talking to a turtle.

"OH MY GOD!" Jonah exclaimed a bit overdramatically, putting his hands to his head in shock.

"Holy cow! That turtle can talk!" Izuku said in more excitement than surprise as he pointed at the box turtle.

"Jotaro, why is that turtle talking!?" Josuke asked, mildly freaked out.

"Calm down all of you. I don't know why he's a turtle now, but he's a good friend of mine from way back."

"Oh! Jotaro, are these all your kids!?" Polnareff asked, sound excited, "You sly dog."

"No, not all of them. Just these two," He said, pointing to Jolyne and Jonah.

"Wow, Jotaro Kujo: Family Man. I must say I'm glad to see someone managed to reign you in a bit."

"As interesting as this has all been, I believe we have business to attend to?" Giorno asked, stepping into the room and immediately silencing everyone.

"Right, we do, and I have some questions as well. Are you one hundred percent sure that we can't be heard in here, also do you want everyone in this room to hear?" He asked.

Giorno took a seat behind his desk, looking the taller man over before giving a nod.

"I trust everyone in this room with my life. If this is as important as you're making it out to be, then yes, I trust them to know it. However, if you require a more private setting, I'm sure Polnareff would be willing to provide?" Giorno asked, looking to the turtle.

"Yes, of course," He said as Giorno pulled out a golden key and placed it into the turtle's shell.

"You should brace yourself, the new method of entering can be a bit disconcerting the first time," He said before turning the key.

The red jewel on the turtle's back seemed to ripple, and then it began to, well, there was no other word for it, suck them all inside.

* * *

"I don't even begin to understand what's going on anymore," Inko sighed as they all fell through a swirling vortex before landing surprisingly smoothly in a room that was furnished like a high class hotel room.

"I… did we just… are we INSIDE a turtle?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, young man you are. Though, technically speaking, we're inside the turtle's Stand. This room has everything one could need and is impossible to spy on. Though, most unfortunately, we still can't get it to make a bathroom," Giorno sighed, taking a seat on one of the beds with Trish on his right, Antonio on his left, and the other members of Passione standing behind him.

"So, Jotaro... Let's talk," Giorno said calmly.

"Alright then. To put it simply, there's someone out there who's going to be coming after you. In fact, they are already making moves against you and us."

"And why exactly would they be after all of us?" Giorno asked.

"Put simply, because we're family, and in addition to that, they seemed to have a connection to your father," Jotaro said.

A ringing silence hung in the air as Giorno seemed skeptical so Jotaro continued tilting just a bit in his seat and pulling down his shirt enough to show his birthmark.

"You and your son both have one of these on your left shoulder as well, don't you?" He asked.

Giorno nodded just slightly as he continued, "This mark is the Joestar family birthmark. Everyone in our bloodline has one. It's a part of the reason I started trying to find you originally. See, you and your son are special cases. Your father wasn't truly a Joestar, he had simply stolen my Great Great Grandfather's body and used that to create you."

"My father? You know what happened to my real father?" Giorno asked intrigued.

"Yes, I do," Jotaro paused before speaking again. This was going to be the hard part, and for the next two hours, with Polnareff's help, Jotaro told the room at large everything. Even things he had never mentioned to Josuke. From awakening his stand all the way to his final battle with DIO and even the history Joseph had told him about DIO and Jonathan Joestar.

As he spoke, Giorno hadn't taken his eyes off Jotaro, looking for any sign of a lie or deceit. He found none. Indeed, Jotaro spoke a lot like himself with the air of a man who had seen and done more than his years would imply.

Once he was done, Giorno spoke in an even tone of voice, "However distant, we are family. So, what exactly is it that you want? You say that this person, whoever they are, wants us all dead."

"They do, except for possibly you. Being a child of DIO they might want you alive. I'm not sure, but given they're fanatical devotion that his followers had, either could be the case. Or they might even see you as a traitor to DIO's blood."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I propose that we all stick together. In an effort to stay as safe as possible. Between Passione, us, and the Speedwagon Foundation, it would be a long time before they had enough force to even consider coming at us this way. If we stay apart then they can hit us each one at a time with little trouble."

"Interesting, and I assume of course I am free to refuse this offer."

"Of course you are, I don't see it as the smartest decision, but we won't force the issue. If you don't want to band together and would like us to leave you alone then we will."

Giorno stayed quiet for a moment looking first at Jotaro, then Trish, and then his son. He looked back at Passione and made a choice.

"Alright then, consider it a deal. However, I have some conditions," Giorno added.

"Like what exactly?" Josuke asked from his spot beside Jotaro.

"You all stay in Italy, at least for now. I'm afraid my businesses here aren't ready for me to take an extended trip abroad."

"Oh no, a long stay in a giant mansion in Italy overlooking a beach? How shall we ever survive?" Josuke asked sarcastically.

Giorno chuckled, "Yes, and my second condition is the children must be trained to the best of our and their ability. It won't be all the time, but I would prefer to know they're safe or at least capable if something happens."

"I agree with this idea, better safe than sorry," Jotaro said nodding.

"Hold on! This training isn't going to hurt them is it!?" Inko demanded suddenly.

"It might not always be the most comfortable training, but you have my word no serious injuries will come to them. Any extreme training will be agreed upon by all parents before implementation," Giorno added.

"This sounds like fun! Come on, mom! Please? Besides training will help if I ever want to be a pro hero!" Izuku said excitedly.

"You speak with passion Izuku, you really want to be a Pro Hero that bad?" Giorno asked, reminded of his own ambitions to become a gangster when he was younger.

"Yeah! I want to be the best hero in the world! Just like All Might!" Izuku said excitedly.

"Actually, I was also hoping to become a Pro Hero. As soon as I was old enough, I was going to put in for UA," Jolyne admitted.

"That's the best Hero Academy in the world, Momo wants to attend as well. These are some lofty ambitions to be sure… Alright then I have a proposal. We all stay in Italy, at least until Jolyne is old enough to attend UA. After that, we can all go back to Japan. I should have my organization in order enough by then," Giorno said as the members of Passione all nodded and began discussing things behind him.

"That works for me. What about you, Josuke, Inko?" Jotaro asked, glancing over at the adults.

"I'm down if Inko is," Josuke said.

Inko looked between the three men and then all around her. "As long as you're sure the children will be safe," She said nodding.

"I promise you, with my influence they'll be safer here than anywhere else, Mrs. Midoriya," Giorno assured her.

Inko nodded, and Jotaro took notice that at the very least, Giorno had inherited DIO's bizarre knack for calming others despite the situations. That's charisma if he had ever seen it.

"Alright then I guess it's settled. We'll get out of here, and you can each pick a room. We can go about decorating and all that tomorrow," Giorno said as he raised his hand and they were all taken out of the turtle.

"Great, sharing the house with an idiot," Ravi muttered.

"What did I say about calling my family that!?" Jonah shouted.

"Actually that time I just meant you. Everyone else seems nice enough," He smirked

"That tears it! Come on out, **Deep Purple**!" Jonah yelled as he summoned his Stand as it got ready to strike the young boy. However, before anything or anyone could react, Greta appeared before Jonah and punched him dead in the stomach, knocking all of the air from the young boy.

"JONAH!" Half the room yelled as they saw the woman strike him.

"That's it. Let all the air out before taking it back in. Feel your blood circulate properly as air fills your lungs," Greta said calmly, withdrawing her hand and revealing that she had her pinky sticking out the whole time.

"Listen here: you have five seconds to tell me why you struck my son, you old hag!" Jotaro said firmly, using a threatening tone he hasn't used in a long while.

"It's with good reason I struck your son in the diaphragm. The shock of the strike altered his breathing," The older woman explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Josuke asked, just as confused.

"You said you're related to Joseph Joestar, yes?" She asked rhetorically.

Suddenly, Jonah began to feel energy course through his body. Looking to his right hand, he found that it was now emitting a soft yellow glow similar to a setting sun's light.

"Much like Joseph and Jonathan before him, Jonah has their one-in-a-million potential to wield Hamon energy," She revealed, surprising Jotaro but confusing the others.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," She continued, "Greta Van Fleet, at your service. However, before I was married, I was known better as Greta Zeppeli."

* * *

**A/N: So ends chapter 2! Bit long, but I think we have our core characters introduced, at least most of them. Also, hope you liked the chapter! Especially that ending. Again, thank you! All of you for the faves follows and reviews, we will respond to any reviews we get for each chapter hopefully things keep getting better for you all!**

**So thanks again for reading, have a wonderful evening or day depending on where and when you read this and we'll see you all next chapter!**


End file.
